Dark Mewtwo
Dark Mewtwo is a major boss character from Pokken and the final boss of the arcade of Universe Collides, due to him being Mewtwo but a dark mega evolution gand in giant form. Origin A dark variant of Mewtwo has been seen in an "Extra Battle" in Pokkén Tournament. When the Extra Battle is unlocked, a cutscene plays which shows the variant Mewtwo Mega Evolve into the variant Mega Mewtwo X. The Japanese player who discovered it mentioned that they are unsure of the exact unlock conditions, but that they played three single player matches of which they lost the first two before it appeared. In the cutscene, a black Mewtwo with an orange glowing crystal attached to it drops onto an empty arena. When it lands, purple and orange crystalline structures spread throughout the area. It then Mega Evolves, and the game cuts to a challenger screen. It is controlled by an unnamed Trainer.No detail of the lore behind this variant is currently known. Story TBA Boss Fight TBA Theme Song Special Quotes Dark Mewtwo's Pre-Fight Dialogues *(vs. Korosensei) "Do you smile in the face of that to you?" *(vs. Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America and She-Hulk) "Much like the Elite Four, you are nothing to me." *(vs. Homer Simpson) "Puny mortal, you are no match in with my power!" *(vs. Captain Falcon) "The F-Zero pilot himself..." *(vs. Thor) "If you are a god, what shall we call my form?" *(vs. Spider-Man and Deadpool) "Why do you laugh in the face of your own destruction?" *(vs. Wolverine) "The lone mutant who can bring out his claws" *(vs. Ghost Rider) "The Demon Skull from hell has arrived!" *(vs. Spongebob Squarepants and Shrek) "What Jokery is this!" *(vs. Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger) "Your are nothing more than to me!" *(vs. any Five Nights at Freddy's Character, Mega Man, Mega Man X and Mega Man Volnutt) "You were built to die!" *(vs. Baxter Ewers, Lexi Adams,Drake Baughman, Jon Wilgus and Little Mac) "Out of all the fighters i have seen, you look like the weakest to fall!" *(vs. Baxter and Gunther) "I am the ultimate god! you have no power to destroy me puny sider!" *(vs. Princess Denise) "You believe that you're too tough to best me!" *(vs. Must and Pheonix) "Why have Mages arrived to fight! they look so weak like Humans!" *(vs. Goku and Amber Wells) "The all mighty sayian race will be erased by my power!" *(vs. Pac-Man) "The yellow bane of ghosts..." *(vs. Link ) "I hate it when you come along and try to save your realm!" *(vs. Wario and Waluigi) "Unlike the Mario Bros, you are not as strong compared to me!" *(vs. Yoshi) "You're in a doomed dimmension!" *(vs. Sora) "Why do you carry such big keys around!" *(vs. Mario and Luigi) "Heroes of the stars! You will fall!" *(vs. Princess Peach) "The Mushroom Kingdom will soon crumble in my hands!" *(vs. Ryu and Ken) "No amount of training can prepare you for me." *(vs. Any Pokemon except Mewtwo) "Well if it isn't the heroes that have come to stop me, what do you pleed me to do?" *(vs. Mewtwo) "Why do you look like someone i know!" *(vs. Any sonic character) "Foolish Animals, always thinking the wrong way around!" *(vs. Solid Snake) "This weakling was said to be sent by the Government!" *(vs. Raiden) "How do you weild such power swords to control the lightning!" *(vs. Any Final Fantasy Character) *(vs. Brookville Bee and Jefferson Forest) "Why do you have to fight me, your all mascots!" *(vs. Shulk) "The Monado Boy is here, he deserves his terrible fate in my hands!" *(vs. Villager) "grrr....why are kids now fighting me!" *(vs. Dovahkiin) "Dragon born will soon fall in my hands!" *(vs. Any Fire Emblem Character) "Weilding swords could kill but not to me!" *(vs. Ichigo) "Why do you carry such big swords around!" *(vs. Luffy and Naruto) "Do you laugh at yourselfs!" Dark Mewtwo's Win Quotes *(vs. Korosensei) "I will now whipe the smirk off your face" *(vs. Hulk, Iron Man and Captain America) "What does 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' mean to one who rules the universe?" *(vs. Homer Simpson) "This clowness is over!" *(vs. Captain Falcon) "When will a captain learn what's right!" *(vs. Thor) "I am not without mercy, you may serve as my herald." *(vs. Spider-Man and Deadpool) "Where is your laughter now?" *(vs. Wolverine) "Your claws cannot match my psychic power!" *(vs. Ghost Rider) "Scorpion..." *(vs. Spongebob Squarepants and Shrek) "You are all not welcome to fight here!" *(vs. Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger) "Enternal fools cannot bare in longer" *(vs. any Five Nights at Freddy's Character and Mega Man) "No puny robot will stop me" *(vs. Baxter Ewers, Lexi Adams, Drake Baughman, Jon Wilgus and Little Mac) "I hate humans so much" *(vs. Baxter) "Hahahahaha! they say you got a mouth, but you will fall in my hands fire fly" *(vs. Gunther) "Fallen in under the darkness!" *(vs. Princess Denise) "Your dragon powers are too weak to mine!" *(vs. Must and Pheonix) "Magic won't help!" *(vs. Pac-Man) "You're my virus!" *(vs. Link) "Hyrule will be nothing" *(vs. Wario and Waluigi) "I will now crush your dreams of money!" *(vs. Yoshi) "This will end with you first!" *(vs. Sora) "Someday i will crush you're keyblade in a bug that it is!" *(vs. Mario and Luigi) "The Mario's cannot bare any longer!" *(vs. Princess Peach) "You are too much like your hero!" *(vs. Ryu and Ken) "Congratulations, you have doomed your world." *(vs. Any Pokemon except Mewtwo) "I am more than a Pokemon!" *(vs. Mewtwo) "You are not real to me!" *(vs. Any sonic character) "I now must fight your friends!" *(vs. Solid Snake) "More Humans to deal with!" *(vs. Raiden) "Jack is no more..." *(vs. Any Final Fantasy Character) "It's over for you now!" *(vs. Brookville Bee and Jefferson Forest) "Congrats you have doomed your realm of exsistence!" *(vs. Goku and Amber Wells) "All of you sayians are too puny to the mighty mewtwo!" *(vs. Shulk) "There can be only one who weilds better!" *(vs. Villager) "I really don't appreciate happy land!" *(vs. Dovahkiin) "Maybe it's better that you stab an arrow to your knee!" *(vs. Any Fire Emblem Character) *(vs. Ichigo) "Nothing will save your life bankai" *(vs. Luffy and Naruto) "Bow before me (Pirate King or Ninja depends on who you're as)" Dark Mewtwo's Defeated Quotes *'Any Attack: '"How Dare You.....I now must squash you like the bug that you are" *'Time Up: '"The God of darkness does not pleed on these rules!" Dark Mewtwo's Victory Quotes *"All of your race will be forever gotten!" *"Nothing will destroy the all powerful darkness of mewtwo!" *"Nothing will withstand on me, but to all of you!" *"My journey is ended! This planet shall sustain me until it has been drained of all elemental life!" *"Goodbye! all you puny species!" *(vs. Luffy) "You're dreams have been crushed! The straw hat pirates are no more!" *(vs. Baxter) "In all my countless lifetimes of existence, you are by far the being most deserving of having your life extinguished." *(vs. Baxter Ewers) "The human race is the weakest in my mind!" Category:Boss Characters